


Когда все началось, Эвр?

by Lirda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirda/pseuds/Lirda
Summary: Большая часть истории Эвр осталась за кадром. А ведь интересно.





	Когда все началось, Эвр?

Итак, начнем с самого начала. Что мы знаем?

Эвр младшая сестра в семье Холмс. Казалось бы, младших детей частенько балуют и любят больше других, но кажется, ей недоставало внимания. Или может быть именно в этом и дело. Может быть, они видели все, из-за чего стоило бы забить тревогу, но не хотели верить и успокаивали себя тем, что она просто ребенок и ничего такого слишком страшного она не делает. Ведь это же маленькая девочка. Она ведь такая хорошая, и они ее так сильно любят. А дети… Дети всегда что-нибудь да творят.

Возможно, дело было так.

Или у них не хватало времени на всех детей, да еще и работу. Так или иначе, но они проглядели самое начало психического расстройства Эвр. Будь это не так, возможно, можно было избежать трагических последствий, но… В какой-то момент нечто произошло, и что-то изменилось. По каким-то причинам произошел раскол личности. 

Все забеспокоились, когда Эвр резала свое тело. Хотела посмотреть, как мышцы устроены. И что больше всего испугало Майкрофта? Она не чувствовала  _ боль _ . Вернее, я подозреваю, что что-нибудь она да чувствовала, но явно не совсем то, что должна была. Представляете? Шестилетняя девочка не знала, что значит  _ больно _ . Это должно быть и в самом деле пугающая картина. 

И наверняка это был не первый случай, когда она делала нечто безумное, потому что не понимала. Попытки рассмешить Шерлока из той же оперы. Она  _ думала _ , что он смеется, не понимая, что он вопит от ужаса, и ей это нравилось.

Далее, когда у Шерлока появляется лучший друг, кто-то не из их семьи – она ревнует. Она завидует, потому что она со всеми своими странностями не могла подружиться ни с кем извне, и у нее для дружбы были только ее два брата: Майкрофт, которого она по всей вероятности пугала, отчего он не сильно рвался с ней дружить, и Шерлок, у которого почему-то появился кто-то другой, и он тоже перестал уделять ей внимание. Эвр злилась и хотела вернуть себе внимание своего любимчика. Вот это может быть именно тем моментом, когда у нее окончательно сформировалась вторая личность. Эвр хотела друга. Выдумала его и стала им сама.

Детская жестокость – самая сильная, а для второй Эвр еще и помноженная на зарождающуюся психопатию. Самое очевидное для нее в том, что надо избавиться от соперника, нужно сделать так, чтобы его не было, и тогда, Шерлок будет дружить с ней, а не с ним. Для нее это самое простое и разумное решение. Она ничего не знает ни о боли, ни о красоте, ни о смерти. Она почти ничего не знает о чувствах, для нее нет ничего такого в том, что чужого мальчишки, который не хочет играть с ней, зато хочет играть с ее братом, не станет. Это всего лишь выход из ее проблемы, и ничего ужасного в этом для нее нет.

Неизвестно, каким образом она заманила Виктора к тому колодцу. Не исключено, что Виктор и Шерлок в очередной раз играли в пиратов, и он убежал прятать что-нибудь куда-то подальше, а тут его подловила Эвр и столкнула. Не суть. Это слепое пятно истории и здесь мы его разбирать не будем.

Так или иначе, в итоге ли хорошего плана или по удобной случайности, мальчик оказался на дне глубокого колодца, откуда не выбрался уже никогда. Эвр об этом не жалеет даже по прошествии лет, потому что он был только проблемой, которую нужно решить. Она решила, она молодец. Как ей кажется. Найти его – уже не ее проблема. Это игра для других, она не должна подсказывать. 

Когда ее спрашивают, где искать – она поет песенку. Но это подсказка не где искать Редберта. Это подсказка, где искать настоящую Эвр, которая в это время продолжает сходить с ума.

Вскоре после этого, у нее, вероятно, случается нечто вроде приступа. Она рисует надгробия родных и в какой-то момент решает все и всех сжечь.

Очевидно, что после этого эпизода семья уже не может закрывать глаза на ее необычность и надеяться, что все само пройдет. Дядя Руди забирает ее из дома и увозит куда-то. 

Вряд ли это был Шерринфорд изначально и я объясню почему. Во-первых, родители бы не позволили. Даже если они не уделяли ей достаточно внимания, чтобы пресечь болезнь на корню, она все еще их дочь, и наверняка они потребовали для нее лечения, а не заключения. Во-вторых, Эвр в тот момент было шесть лет, и какой бы талантливой и безумной она не была, ей было нечего делать в подобном месте в тот момент. В-третьих, собственно, само заключение. На момент, когда мы знакомимся с ней – она закрыта в спецкорпусе, одна, без права на общение с миром. Слишком сурово для ребенка, не правда ли? Даже есть этот ребенок зло во плоти, но нет никаких доказательств его дьявольских поступков.

Почему тогда об изначальном месте пребывания Майкрофт ничего не рассказал? Отдельный вопрос. Возможно, не хотел рассказывать при Джоне. Если Эвр натворила чего-то еще, не исключено, что Майкрофт просто не захотел упоминать об этом, не сочтя необходимой информацией. Либо просто не знал. Возможно, дядя Руди тоже рассказал ему не все, а Майкрофт на тот момент еще просто не мог узнавать всего. Это тоже пятно в истории, но глубокого значения оно так же не имеет.

Но если предположить, что Эвр изначально пытались лечить где-то в спец.учреждениях, это может многое объяснить. Например, у нее есть некоторые навыки жизни и она кое-что знает. На мой взгляд, знания у нее довольно поверхностные и, возможно, систематически с ней никто не занимался или она так же, как и Шерлок, отбраковывает все ненужное, но у нее есть вся необходимая информация, чтобы выжить в социуме и чтобы быть действительно полезной правительству. В одиночной камере неоткуда набраться этой информации, если запрещено абсолютно все.

Далее, не было никакой необходимости говорить родителям, что их дочь умерла, если она все эти годы вела себя тихо – это неоправданная жестокость.

Отсюда я делаю вывод, что хотя бы несколько лет своей вынужденной изоляции, Эвр хоть как-то контактировала с внешним миром и набиралась знаний. Там же она наверняка и развила свои способности до должного уровня, после чего злая Эвр сделала что-то такое, что вынудило Майкрофта запереть ее в Шерринфорде. Возможно, в конце концов, вторая Эвр окончательно захватила тело, вытеснив ту, другую, но до этого она успела устроить второй пожар, и Майкрофту пришлось сказать родителям, что она сгорела в нем. По всей вероятности, он решил, что его сестры отныне действительно нет, осталась только злобная тварь в ее теле. Ее второе сознание. Именно после этого началось ее одиночное заключение.

Не до конца одиночное, конечно. Как минимум, был доктор, которого она свела с ума, а так же масса людей, которые попали под ее гипноз. План по встрече с братьями планировался гораздо большее время, еще до встречи с Мориарти, возможно, с самого первого дня в Шерринфорде. И отсюда, главный вопрос: а чего, собственно, хотела эта Эвр?

На мой взгляд, она преследовала несколько целей. Пойдем по пунктам:

  1. Самый явный. Эксперимент. Она практик, так же, как и Шерлок. Но если он оттачивает свою практику на трупах, ей интересны живые люди. Они для нее как куклы, которые нужно изучать. Секс, партнера в котором она не запомнила – тому пример. Не имеет значения кто, что и зачем, важен итог. Важен контекст. Важно, как люди ведут себя в неожиданных для них ситуациях. Что будет потом с людьми – не суть. Сам эксперимент и его итоги – вот что важно.



  1. Доказать братьям, что она не плохая. Да, эта Эвр выросла, но очевидно, что внутри нее до сих пор живет ребенок, который так и не понял, за что же его наказали. Она ведь не сделала ровным счетом ничего такого, за что стоило бы ее изолировать от людей и более того, от семьи! Поэтому она показывает им, что они не лучше. Что кто-то из них убийца, кто-то трус, кто-то подлец. Что они могут сознательно отправить кого-то на смерть или оскорбить, пытаясь сделать как лучше. И она ведь ничуть не хуже, она тоже делала только то, что было нужно! Решала стоящие перед ней проблемы. И делала это куда лучше, чем они. Без всяких сантиментов и проволочек. Она не плохая, но ее почему-то наказали, и Эвр пытается доказать, что они неправы. Наоборот, она куда лучше их всех. «Ей понадобилось всего пять минут, чтобы убить в нас людей».



  1. Лишить Шерлока друзей. А в идеале и брата, который запер ее здесь и хотел, чтобы она до конца жизни оставалась одна. Лишить Шерлока всех. Именно поэтому он должен был убить Майкрофта, ведь Джона, своего лучшего друга, он бы не убил. Эвр не зря их изучала настолько досконально, пытаясь предусмотреть все. Именно поэтому она заставила его настолько унизить Молли. Именно поэтому Джон должен был утонуть именно там, где умер первый. Потому что это Шерлок виноват. Это он не хотел с ней дружить, не хочет дружить с ней – не будет дружить не с кем. Старая детская обида, по всей видимости, так и не зажившая. Даже про Редберта она рассказывала так, чтобы было больно.



  1. Самый неявный мотив. А с другой стороны, если говорить о раздвоении личности – наоборот, самый явный. Крик о помощи. Девочка в самолете. Вряд ли даже сама Эвр об этом думала. Она безэмоциональна, она не знает, как выражать чувства и как в целом, общаться с людьми. Она не знает, что такое боль и что такое красота. Несмотря на свой ум и познания, она, опять же, тот самый ребенок, который хочет помощи, и привлекает к себе внимание самыми ужасными способами. Но ей нужна эта помощь и она кричит, кричит как может. И она хочет, чтобы выбрали ее. Выбрали прежде, чем самолет разобьется. А Джон, Майкрофт – они все также не важны, она не от них ждет спасения. Поэтому выбор – девочка или Джон.



  1. Гипотеза, вытекающая из предыдущей: она пыталась доказать себе, другой себе, что братья ничтожны и ничего не стоят. Что ей не поможет никто, кроме нее самой. Если бы Шерлок выбрал первым спасать Джона или не успел бы найти девочку — Эвр бы победила в этом поединке. Они стали бы плохими для неё, вторая Эвр продолжила бы быть основной личностью и уничтожила бы всех выживших после её террора.



«Хорошая, умная загадка» заключающаяся лишь в том, что Эвр – две. 

Возможно, она сама до конца не осознавала, что эта девочка – она. 

Поэтому она и ушла в итоге в себя. Взрослый монстр посажен на цепь, запертый в своей конуре, а маленькая девочка спасена, но пока еще не знает, – как это – быть любимой семьей. Как это – любить кого-то самой. Вторая она все еще где-то там и ее нельзя никогда выпускать на свободу, и вероятно, она лишь затаилась до поры до времени (что может обеспечить зрителей еще парочкой историй), а второй только и остается, что пытаться победить саму себя и учиться жить в этом самом ограниченном мире. У девочки наступает период ремиссии. Наверняка временный, но кто знает?


End file.
